1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage tube insertion tool and, more particularly, to a drainage tube insertion tool for inserting and indwelling a drainage tube in the biliary tract or the pancreatic duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to drain bile retained in the biliary tract or pancreatic juice retained in the pancreatic duct into the duodenum, a drainage tube is inserted and indwelled in a constricted region of the biliary tract or pancreatic duct. As a technique of indwelling the drainage tube in the biliary tractor or pancreatic duct, for example, there is available a technique of inserting the insertion portion of a side-viewing endoscope into a portion near the papilla vater of the duodenum, and inserting a guide wire from the papilla vater into the biliary tractor or pancreatic duct through the treatment tool insertion channel of the insertion portion. Then, a guide tube is inserted into the biliary tractor or pancreatic duct by being guided by the guide wire. Thereafter, a drainage tube is fitted on the guide tube and is pushed by pusher tube by being guided by the guide tube, thereby inserting and indwelling the drainage tube in a constricted region in the biliary tractor or pancreatic duct (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-142985 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-320021).